Love From the Unlikeliest of People
by miley-avril
Summary: After the events of "Welcome To Storybrooke", Emma finds Regina to give her the hug the latter so desperately needs... and more. Rated T for language.


**CAN I JUST SAY 'WOW' ABOUT 2X17? THAT WAS JUST… WOW. THIS TAKES PLACE AFTER THE END OF "WELCOME TO STORYBROOKE".**

**DON'T OWN IT.**

Slowly, Emma approaches the huddled form leaning against the gold casket. Part of her wants to turn and run because dammit, Regina plus magic equals scary as Hell even by Emma's standards. Part of her wants to punch her in the face. Yet another part wants to comfort the woman. Finally, the third part wins and Emma makes her footfalls louder. Immediately, the brunette stiffens and draws herself up to her full height.

"Regina." Emma calls out.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Regina hisses.

"I want to talk." The blonde's voice holds an uncharacteristic softness. Regina senses it, too.

"If it's about trying to get Henry back I'm not apologizing."

"It's not about that." Emma says quickly.

"I'm not apologizing for trying to kill your mother, either."

"Regina." The blonde says firmly, taking another step forward. "I'm not here to yell at you or… I don't know, chastise you? Is that even the word?"

"You never were eloquent." The sarcasm drips from Regina's voice.

"I just wanna talk like two human beings. I think I found the word. I'm not here to be mean."

"What are we, in elementary school?" Though she doesn't sound sarcastic, she sounds skeptical and suspicious. Emma doesn't blame her.

"Godamnit, Regina!" Emma closes her eyes, taking a few deep breaths. When she speaks again, her voice is at a more appropriate volume. "I'm being nice here, which is far more than anyone's been to you recently."

"I know." The brunette concedes, her body slumping against the casket. "Thank you. Although, I still don't know why you're here."

"Like I said, I just wanna talk. No tricks." Emma takes this as a cue to get closer, just over four feet away. "Regina, I really am sorry about your mom. If there was another way for it to have ended without her going on a killing spree…"

"Please don't." For the first time, Emma realizes that Regina doesn't seem so… Regina-y. Without even an attempt at sarcasm or coldness, the brokenness of her voice shows through. In the faint moonlight, the tearstains glisten.

"Okay." The blonde says softly. Another step. "Can I apologize for how people are treating you? Myself included?"

"If it makes you feel better."

"I'm sorry. I mean it. I know I've been kind of a bitch, but you can understand why, right? I mean, it's kinda obvious… but honestly, deep down, I don't think you're a bad person. Yeah, you've done horrible things but I know why."

"Why?" Regina whispers, hardly caring that she's showing vulnerability.

"You just want to be loved." Emma says it all in one breath. "I get it, I do. I spent twenty eight years thinking no one loved me, and even though I pretended and told myself I did better on my own and didn't need anyone or anyone's love–" she gulps in a lungful of air and sighs. They're both crying, but neither has the energy to care. "We're not that different. I can't even begin to imagine what you feel or what you've been through, but I can relate. I know that right now you don't think that anyone cares and you have no reason to try to be good."

"Henry hates me." Regina cuts in.

"Two days ago he said he hated me, too. He said I was just like you. Now he likes me again. He's a kid, Regina. And he's been through a lot this past year. He doesn't mean it." At the brunette's disbelieving face, Emma continues, "You don't see him when he's not around you. He _does_ love you. We're his parents, Regina. He's stubborn. Eventually, he'll mature and realize that he's being a twerp. I'm not saying he doesn't have reason to, but treating you like this…" Emma shakes her head. "This is overkill."

"So I have to wait a couple years for him to realize that he's wrong? I don't think I can."

"Hey, you're not alone." Another step. Now they're barely two feet apart. "Because I care about you."

"Emma..?" Regina whispered, her voice hoarse, though this time not from crying.

"I love you, Regina." The blonde says, then places her lips on the former Mayor's. For a moment, Regina is shocked, but then she comes to her senses and kisses her back. They break apart when oxygen becomes a necessity.

"I… I love you, too."

**SO YEAH. CLICHÉ AND CHEESY AND… YEAH. FEEL FREE TO HIT THE BLUE BUTTON BELOW **


End file.
